A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noncontaminating thrusting separation system and more particularly in preferred embodiments to the longitudinal separation joint portion of an explosively operated linear separation system that may be used for separating payload fairing protective structures from launch vehicles during the flight of a rocket, missile or other vehicle.